geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Garfield Show: Double Vision (Alternate Cut): Part 2
It had been 5 months after that horrible incident, I still couldn't sleep after all that experience of that gosh darn cursed episode of The Garfield Show! It was January 4th 2018, so i was at school doing my studies. After class was dismissed, I keep hearing people gossip about something, but the only thing i heard was: "He's a murderer!" And "Why would Jon do that?" I tried to hold back my shocked expression and taught to myself: "Did those guys watch the exact same thing I watched?!?!" I rushed back home and switched on the T.V. The channel was Cartoon Network, so i stuck around watching shows like Ben 10, The amazing world of Gumball and many other shows. I noticed there was no garfield show bumper, like that incident. So i went to my friend's house to see if i can get any evidence about the alternate cut of double vision. He sighed and ask me to come with him. He followed me to a large basement, where there was a table and a few pieces of paper. The papers were photos of the episode. These include: Jon's appearance as he was about to kill odie, the mutilated corpse of odie, Jon's angry stare and, probably the worst of all, was a picture of garfield. Where it is shown that garfield had his head chopped off. I asked my friend how he got that picture of garfield, he told me to follow him and he showed me a foreign site where he can watch The Garfield Show episodes. He told me that the episode was aired on this and he watched it until the very end. I angrily asked him how he got the picture of the corpse of garfield, and shows me the episode with extra footage. I was shocked to see this and he told me he couldn't sleep and was scared to see garfield or any of the characters again. I will tell the episode he showed me in my own words. THE EPISODE The episode started like double vision, but things took a turn for the worst as Mr Barker leaves. With jon angrily killing garfield and odie like how i saw it 5 months ago. I noticed something odd, In my version of the episode, the screen cut to black and only Jon's crazed laugh and Garfield's screams were heard, but in this version, garfield's fate was worst, Jon started slashing garfield like Jason Vorhees. Blood started splattering on the walls as jon laughs like crazy. Garfield on the other hand was crying for help and i was sobbing hysterically. As jon was doing this, he turned his face to the camera and his face was horrible. He had a crooked smile and his teeth were as sharp as knives! His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was all mangled. The screen turned black except for jon and red text appeared saying: "YOU'RE NEXT!" Jon's eyes were glowing red and the episode immediately cut to black and ended. AFTERMATH After my friend showed me the episode, I became more scared about this incident. I keep having nightmares of Jon coming to my house and killing me. My friend also said that this has also scarred him for life and please, if you have more info about this episode, please let me know! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Garfield Category:Bootleg Category:Alternate Ending Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Murder